


Discoveries

by notjustmom



Series: The Mentalist [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, first morning after, first time implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Though they've known each other for twelve years, more or less, they wake up to realize they don't know everything about each other.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: The Mentalist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526000
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Discoveries

“Morning. Are you hungry?” She asked him quietly as he finally opened his eyes and blinked at her, as if slightly surprised to find her there next to him.

He shook his head, then mumbled, “but I’d love a cup -”

“- of tea?” She finished for him, then blushed madly as she couldn’t help the joy that sprang out of her in the form of a giggle, which she smothered as his eyes opened wide at her and he smiled at her as if making a new discovery.

She moved her hand from her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. “What? Something on my face? I just brushed my teeth, so I know it’s not morning breath -”

“No. It’s just that… I’ve never heard you giggle before, Lisbon. In all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never heard you giggle. I didn’t know -” He reached over and brushed the hair from her eyes, then his own eyes fluttered closed again as he felt her fingers twine gently with his. 

He had always known her hands to be strong and capable; he had lost track of how many times she had used them in his defense, but he had badly underestimated what it would mean to him the first time she touched him as a lover. 

It had been so long since he had actually made love that he had actually felt himself tremble as she had tentatively taken his hands in hers, then waited until he was able to look into her eyes and offer her a nod before she began unbuttoning his shirt. That had been just a few hours ago, and now he was trying not to overthink what they were becoming, what they already were now, at this moment. “Lisbon.”

“Jane?” 

He opened his eyes at the rare softness in her voice and took a chance to look in her eyes. She was still the same person he had always known, but now there was something different, something new in the way she looked at him, as if she had discovered an answer to a question she had always wanted to ask, but was afraid to. He suddenly wanted to tell her absolutely everything. For the first time in his life, he didn’t want to hide anymore. But, he was afraid once she could see him completely, once he was no longer a mystery, she would get bored, or simply change her mind, and she would disappear from his life. 

“Hey, stay here with me, don’t disappear on me, Patrick. I’m here, and I’m not scared. I was for a long time. I’m not anymore.” She rolled her eyes at her own words and bit her lip. “Hell, that’s cheesy. But it’s the truth. I know you are afraid to trust me, you’re afraid to believe that I’m not going to leave you. I’m not going anywhere. I promise you that.”

He gazed unblinking at her and wondered if he were in the middle of the most excellent dream he had ever had, until she grinned at him and kissed him slow and sweet until she giggled again. She sat up and covered her face with both hands until she could catch her breath again, then whispered, “I didn’t know, I mean, I knew, but - I didn’t really know know. You know.”

“Yeah, Teresa, I know. Come ‘ere.” She settled back against his chest and they breathed out a shared sigh of relief as his arms draped around her naturally, as if they had always belonged there. “I think tea can wait just a little bit longer.”


End file.
